Lost In Blue
by FLUFFYTIGER
Summary: A man searches for his lost love. Don't really know what genra to put this under


Ok this is a very weird story. I have written it like **I** was speaking to people directly so it's done in a weird way. The main reason I typed this was to see if I could write something with out making the character speak much are barely at all. I hope you like it though

* * *

_**Lost In Blue**_

A man, about twenty years of age, five foot nine in height with a medium build, is walking across a dusty, broken up road. Around him are many derelict buildings that haven't had any attention in over 5 years. The windows are broken, doors hanging on the only hinge left, in fact the building have big cracks down them. Some looking like they could fall in on themselves. But anyway, this man is looking for someone – someone he holds very dear to his heart. He's been looking for this someone for over five years, and as you can probably tell, he's not had any luck what-so-ever. But even so he has never given up him lonely one man search for his special someone.

He stops and looks around when he hears a sound, kind of like someone gently treading in glass. He sees nothing but is well aware that a sound means someone is around, even if you can't see them. Living in a waist land almost devoid of people makes on on edge, and for good reason. Being few people around, and even few resources, tends to make those few survivors just a little big cranky or violent if you will.

The man heads off again but this time more aware of what's going on around him. It's no good getting jumped and having what little you have taken off you after all. He picks up the pace a little when the sound of foot steeps becomes a little louder, warning him that he's being followed. Had this man been so inclined to stop and shoot in hopes of hitting something, he may of got lucky ... but this man doesn't do things like that. He's more the type to see how far you get before wasting you ammo, which is good when you don't have any to spare.

Even though he's being followed, he stops when he come up to a cross road and contemplates on which way he should travel. Not the smartest of ideas but then again he doesn't really have smart ideas. He takes his left and and moves a little faster. He can still hear foot steeps but can't tell where they are coming from but they were getting louder, much louder and with many more feet now that he's moving down this street.

Suddenly all the soft steeps stops and this leaves the man with even more fear. The sound stopping means that he is either safe or surrounded. And as his luck would have it, he was surrounded. Three people, cloaked with sheets covering them, walk out a few hundred feet in front and a few more behind at the same distance. This man never did like it when that happens, as it happens far to often in such a lifeless place. Though he's been lucky in the past when they turned out to be friendly but this isn't one of those times.

The one that must have been in charge of the group, wearing a rather colourful sheet, pulls out a rifle, nothing fancy mind you, it's old and warn but it's a rifle and it can still shoot so the man grabbed his gun from his side holster.

Now his gun though is kinds fancy. It's a .454 KASURU Auto. It's a massive semi-automatic pistol that requires an arm support for the recoil of the gun. But even with that he still uses both arms. He always was a bit of a weakling.

They just look at each other, staring down there guns straight at the other. Very wild wild west only with the guns already drawn. This goes on for quiet a while neither willing to do or give up. And luckily they both don't have to. Another person, also in a colourful sheet, walks out from a building close to the man and up to him. The man watching carefully for signs of hostility but none are shown. This person stops in front of him and gently pushes the man's gun down. Not his smartest of choices yet again but it works out this time.

The sheet people walk off and the man follows after receiving a hand jester. They all stop when they get to what looks like a big poorly made fence from steel and iron with a gate in the middle. Two people are posted on top, also with rifles just in case something unwelcome were to come. At the gate one of the people walks up to the man and asks his name.

The man's a little taken back from hearing a woman's voice, on his travels he hasn't seen many women and those he did tried to avoid him, looking as rough as he did from all his travels hasn't made him a chick magnet. Though a razor and some soap would do wonders.

The man does his best answer confidently, though it doesn't and he probably never will. "I'm .. Shinji ... Shinji Ikari." See? He doesn't.

The woman pulls down her hud and sweeps her long brown hair from her face. She, as Shinji is about to find out, knows him. Will wonders never cease. "Well well. It's been along time. Thanks for saving the world and me of course." Shinji gives her a confused look, not an uncommon feature on his face. "It's Hikari, Shinji."

Hikari is the first person he's seen that he knows and is naturally filled with many feeling, the one showing on his face right now being that strange sad happy expression. They give each other a hug and enter through the gate. Shinji sees a small colony barely getting by, but this warms his weary heart that things may be getting better in this world. Of course though this is his fault. He could have made a much better world but ... well he's fool. That all that matters.

Hikari takes him over to a make shift home, basically is one of the building but has had repairs jobs done to it but still looks like it would fall if someone were to sneeze on it. She tells him to go inside and greet the person. Shinji doesn't know who the person is and is about to ask when Hikari cuts him off with her own question.

In her own sweet, yet commanding she asks "Have you seen Asuka?" Shinji hasn't seen her since she she got mad at him and left. Not that he cared all that much. Shinji does his best to lie convincingly.

"Um ... no I haven't ... I .. no." Hikari knew that was a lie, but being a cowered, even if he has survived in this harsh word though courage and strength and a big pistol he took from from Nerv's weapon research facility, he's still a cowered at heart and runs inside. Leaving the poor woman to walk off and get her answers later. If he ever leaves that house that is.

Shinji is met with a pair of moist lips on his own, but all good things don't last as he is pushed into a wall. Looking at him in the person he's searched for for so long, the person that's been the reason he's survived so long, and what he mercilessly pounded off to when he need some release. Before him stood Rei. The beautiful sky blue haired, crimson eyed angel that held Shinji destroy the earth. And what a pair she is now packing.

Shinji gets off the wall and embraces her and she the same. ... well from this point you should know where the story is going. You know they get down to business. Well that's the short version of a story of one man's search of the love of his life, that also happens to be a creature from heaven. Kind of like Frankenstein's wife, only with a living beauty instead of a dead thing.

The End.

* * *

Remember be honestly brutal with your reviews. 


End file.
